Dr. George Millican
'George Millican ' was a robotics engineer who studied at MIT and worked on the first synthetics alongside David Elster and Prof. Edwin Hobb. He was married to Mary Millican before her death and he was deeply attached to his synth, Odi, viewing him as a son. Biography Pre Series George worked alongside David Elster and Edwin Hobbs to create the very first synthetic human. However, he stopped working with them after David wanted to continue the research further and create sentient synths. At some point, George and his wife Mary purchased a synthetic called Odi who was one of the first synthetics. George's wife Mary died later in pain and George lost nearly all memories of her after a stroke but he used Odi to help remember as Odi remembered her well. Episode 1.1 George is eligible for a new synthetic because of his illnesses. He tells the woman who brings his new synth that he doesn't want a new one as he is happy with the one he has and she asks to see his synth. George lies as says Odi is out shopping and she says that next time she will test Odi and, if he fails, George must get a new one. After they leave, George finds Odi in the closet who believes they were playing hide and seek. George and Odi later go out shopping but Odi malfunctions and starts smashing some jars. A lady who works at the shop tries to stop him and is injured. A security guards knocks Odi out to George's horror. D.S. Pete Drummond comes to the scene and tells George that he will take Odi to be recycled as he won't power up. George pleads for him not to and Pete says George can recycle Odi himself. Episode 1.2 George is forced to get a new synthetic, Vera that he hates as she keeps him under a close eye. Secretly, George is keeping Odi in his garden shed. George dislikes Vera immense as she doesn't do what he wants and limits the enjoyment in his life to help his health. Episode 1.3 George locks Vera in a room in his house and escapes with Odi. Vera however breaks off the door handle in time to see the car leaving. George and Odi take a drive into the countryside but when George mentions that he wants an ice cream, Odi tries to leave the car whilst it is moving causing the car to crash although neither of them are severely injured. George tells Odi to run and hide before George goes into the car, pretending to be unconscious. Episode 1.4 Leo and Max visit George's house as he worked on the synthetics as they want to find out what the hidden coding on Anita means after Mattie posts her code online. George discovers that it is a special code that David Elster put there specially but Leo refuses to let him execute it on Max despite George saying he wants to know what it does. George asks Leo who he is and Leo tells him he is Leo Elster, David's son. George says this is impossible as Leo died when he was young. Episode 1.5 Leo sends Niska to stay with George as it will be safe there. George at first thinks she is a woman until Vera says that she detects Niska is also a synth. Niska reveals she is a sentient thanks to 17,000 pages of coding which George finds amusing that he managed to compress it into that little pages. George is surprised that she feels pain. Niska tells George that she was shape by her experiences just like a human. Pete pays a visit to George after somebody mentions seeing Odi in the woods. George later sees an article where he realises Niska is the killer synth. Episode 1.6 Niska has powered down Vera and tries to keep George under her control. He responds by saying he isn't afraid of her as that would be a waste of his time. Odi returns and Niska helps George power him up. She is puzzled how George can love Odi even though he can't love him back and George tells her that he loves Odi for helping him store memories of Mary and helping them both when they needed. George promises to help her after she reveals that David sexually abused her. Episode 1.7 Karen tracks down George's houses where she believes Niska is staying. Karen says that she wants Niska to kill her as there is no place for conscious synthetics in the world. Niska refuses to kill her and Karen chases her around with a gun. George intervenes and tells Karen that life can change for her. Karen attempts to shoot Niska but the first bullet hits Vera who automatically alerts the emergency services and the second hits George, fatally wounding him. Karen leaves and Niska gets annoyed that she could save George but she doesn't have the right equipment. George tells her to leave and she says she wishes she could save him. Odi then comes downstairs and George tells him he will be alone now. Odi says that he won't as Mary is with them in the next room, preparing eggs Benedict. George smiles at this and then dies from the gunshot wound. Odi tells George that he has died. Trivia * Both George and David Elster won the Innovation in Engineering Award, back in 1995 from the Royal Institute of Engineering. * In 1999, both George and Professor Hobb won The Hamrell Prize for excellence in Robotic Engineering Award. * According to George in 1.5, it was 25 years ago that he came over from MIT to help David with the designs of the first synths. Although, it wasn't long until David started working on the first conscious synths. Unfortunately, George didn't want to be a part of this, so they split ways. * Lived at 53 Park Drive, NW6. NW6 is the London borough of Kilburn. Appearances Season 1= * Episode 1.1 * Episode 1.2 * Episode 1.3 * Episode 1.4 * Episode 1.5 * Episode 1.6 * Episode 1.7 Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans